Big Ben (Indonesian)
by ttalgibit
Summary: Hanya sebuah pertengkaran- pertengkaran bodoh, pasangan bodoh. "Kamu lebih bodoh dari Big Ben." (*) EXO, Krisyeol, Yaoi, AU, One-shot, Songfic, Requested, Translation.


**Big Ben**

Pairing: Krisyeol.

Genre: Fail romance, fail humor, katanya sih ini fluff ._.

A/N: Halo :D ini adalah translation dari Big Ben yang aku tulis untuk **Amusuk** :D  
Ini adalah songfic dari lagu Jay Chou – Big Ben. Aku suka lagu ini karena liriknya yang lucu dan lagunya yang santai, walaupun kalian bukan C-poppers aku jamin kalian bakal tetep enjoy dengernya :D Percaya deh translate fic sendiri itu rasanya awkward, yah pokoknya aneh gitu, jadi kalo kalian merasa nggak nyambung silakan dibaca yang versi bahasa inggris(?) Please enjoy and mind to RnR? *bows*  
p.s. Buat yang nggak tahu apa itu Big Ben, Big Ben itu nama menara jam di London, Inggris.

* * *

.

.

.

Pagi itu pukul dua pagi dan Chanyeol berteriak seperti orang gila. Kris menatap kebawah kearah meja dapur, berusaha keras untuk tidak menguap. Chanyeol sudah berteriak sejak sore dan semua yang Kris ingin lakukan hanyalah tidur. Kris tidak mengatakan apapun, bisa dibilang alat penyumbat telinga yang sudah dia siapkan sebelumnya memang bekerja dengan baik. Dia menenggak minumannya, bahkan kafein tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa kantuknya. Dia tidak lagi bisa mendengar suara Chanyeol, hanya suara jam dinding; tik.. tik..

Tik…

…

"WU YIFAN!" Chanyeol berteriak di depan wajahnya.

"A-apa?" Kris nyaris melompat dari kursinya.

"Apa kamu tertidur?" Chanyeol menatap Kris tajam sejenak sebelum menghela napas, "lupakan saja, kamu mungkin tidak mendengarkanku sama sekali, seperti biasanya."

"Ya- Maksudku tidak, tentu saja tidak," Kris menelan liurnya, "Aku mendengar apa yang kamu katakan."

"Oh, lantas mengapa ada iler di wajahmu?"

Kris menyentuh wajahnya dengan salah satu tangannya, "hah? Dimana?"

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan kearahnya, "Tuh kan, aku tahu kamu tadi tertidur."

"Maaf," gumam Kris.

"Kamu tahu Kris, sepertinya aku tahu kenapa nama panggilanmu Ben Ben," Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya, "kamu mengingatkan kami pada Big Ben, bukan karena tinggimu tapi karena kamu bodoh."

Kris menatapnya tajam, _oke memang benar kalau huruf tengah yang ada pada kata Big Ben dalam bahasa mandarin artinya bodoh, dan begitu pula dengan nama panggilannya, Ben Ben—_

"Tidak, aku tarik kembali kata-kataku. Kamu tidak hanya bodoh, kamu sangat bodoh," Chanyeol berkata lagi, "jadi, kamu lebih bodoh dari Big Ben."

Kris memicingkan matanya, "Bagaimana bisa aku dibandingkan dengan itu?"

"Sederhana, karena kamu bodoh," Chanyeol menjentikkan jari-jarinya, "sekarang kemasi barang-barangmu dan tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Kris menarik koper yang dia sembunyikan dibawah meja, "sebenarnya, aku sudah berkemas."

Tidak perlu dikatakan lagi, Chanyeol benar-benar menendangnya keluar dari rumah mereka beberapa saat kemudian, membanting pintunya bahkan sebelum Kris sempat berdiri. Kris bangkit dan menghapus kotoran dari pakaiannya, "setidaknya kamu bisa membiarkan aku menghabiskan kopiku kan."

.

Kris sedang berdiri di depan bioskop dengan popcorn di salah satu tangan dan sebuah ponsel di tangan sebelahnya. Dia mengangkat teleponnya di deringan pertama, "hal-"

"Kris, beritahu aku dimana DVD-ku?" Chanyeol yang menelpon.

"Uh.. Ada padaku," Kris sudah menunggu-nunggu telepon darinya, "kamu menginginkannya kembali? Kebetulan sekali aku sedang tidak sibuk sekarang, kamu bisa menemuiku-"

"Lupakan saja," lalu Chanyeol menutup teleponnya.

_SIAL._

Kris mengeluarkan dua buah tiket dari sakunya lalu berjalan ke counter, "permisi, bolehkah aku menguangkan kembali tiket ini?"

Pegawai bioskop itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "maaf sekali."

"Oh, begitu," Kris menghela napas, mendapat tatapan kasihan dari sang pegawai bioskop.

Selanjutnya Kris membuang dua jam waktunya menonton film-romantis-yang-sangat-gombal-dan-norak, sendirian, ditemani popcorn di sebelahnya.

.

Chanyeol terduduk di tempat tidurnya, merasa sangat kesepian tanpa Kris dan alis bodohnya. Pria bodoh itu mengambil DVD-nya pergi bersamanya, _bagaimana bisa?_

_Lupakan saja, lebih baik jangan menonton DVD, Kris mungkin sedang menertawakannya sekarang. _Pikir Chanyeol.

Dia menarik salah satu laci di dekat tempat tidurnya dan mengeluarkan foto-foto mereka.

Alis bodoh, Kris bodoh, wajah tampan yang bodoh- Arrgghhh…

Chanyeol menyambar sebuah spidol permanen dan mencoret-coret wajah Kris, "ha, sekarang terlihat lebih baik."

Dia memotong foto itu lalu menempelkannya di dinding, dia mengangguk-angguk, mengagumi karya hebatnya, sebelum berlari ke gudang untuk mengambil bola basketnya.

Chanyeol akan menjadikan foto Kris sebagai target- dia tertawa keji saat bola basket tersebut menghantam wajah Kris.

.

Pagi itu pukul dua pagi dan Kris menggedor-gedor pintu rumah mereka ditemani kopernya yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Chanyeol membuka pintunya, masih mengenakan piyamanya.

Chanyeol menguap, "apaan sih-"

"Aku akan memaafkanmu," Kris memulai, "tapi pertama-tama dengarkanlah aku."

"Kris-"

"Jangan salah sangka, aku tidak merindukanmu," Kris menyela, "aku tidak pernah mencintaimu, bagaimana mungkin aku merindukanmu?"

"Wu Yifan-"

"Kamu kenapa sih? Oke aku akui kalau pikiranku terkadang tidak jelas, tapi kamu itu keterlaluan-"

"Ben Ben-"

Kris mengabaikannya, "sesungguhnya aku masih mencintaimu. Sesungguhnya aku merindukanmu, sangat."

"KRIS, WU YIFAN, BEN BEN.. UGH- APAPUN ITU TERSERAH! INI JAM DUA PAGI YANG BENAR SAJA! SEKARANG MASUK SEBELUM AKU MEMBANTING PINTUNYA DI DEPAN WAJAHMU!"

Kris menarik kopernya masuk bersamanya.

"Chanyeol," Kris memanggilnya.

"Hmm.." Chanyeol mengerang diatas tempat tidur.

"Park Chanyeol!" Kris memanggilnya lagi, kali ini lebih keras.

Chanyeol mencabut alat penyumbat telinganya, "diam atau aku akan menendangmu keluar lagi, dan kali ini aku tidak akan memungutmu kembali."

Kris membelalakkan matanya, "selama ini kamu memakai alat penyumbat telinga sialan itu?"

"Aku belajar darimu."

Mereka berpandangan.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya sebelum menutup matanya, "lebih baik kita tidur saja."

"Benar," Kris setuju.

Hening.

"Yeol?" Kris berbisik.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Aku mencintaimu," Kris mencium kening Chanyeol, "dan selamat malam."

Kris menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka dan pergi tidur sambil tersenyum.

Tidak ada yang tahu- tidak juga Kris, bahwa Chanyeol tidak sedang tidur, dan sebuah cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya semalaman setelah dia berbisik, "aku juga."

.

.

.

* * *

**-fin-**

A/N: Makasih udah baca sampai disini :D iya maaf pendek hehe.  
Buat yang bingung sama ceritanya, disini Kris sama Chanyeol itu pasangan, mereka lagi berantem karena Chanyeol merasa Kris itu bodoh dan nggak pernah mau disalahin. Kris itu sebenernya pingin balikan tapi gengsi gitu, akhirnya pas pergi dia sengaja bawa juga DVD punya Chanyeol, karena Chanyeol suka banget nonton film. Nah intinya, disini mereka itu pasangan bodoh(?) ._.V *dihajar Krisyeol* Oh iya, alat penyumbat telinga itu biar suara teriakannya nggak terlalu kedengeran, tapi masih bisa denger kok ._.  
Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya, makasih *bows*


End file.
